Le Roi et la Princesse
by Stars-Are-Cool
Summary: John Murphy réfléchit aux leaders qu'il aurait dût avoir si il n'avait pas joué les assassins. Se passe après/pendant l'épisode 2x10. Il y a un soupçon de Bellarke pour ceux que ça intéresse ;) OS


**Avant de commencer à lire, je dois avouer que j'ai été inspiré de la fic** _ **Princesse deviendra Reine**_ **de** **bharalamb.** **Bien sur l'histoire commence au départ de Jaha, Murphy et d'autres pour the city of light. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^.**

Il s'avança à la suite de Jaha et de la troupe fuyarde. Il regarda une dernière fois les ruines de l'ancien campement des 100 et il eu une pensée pour les deux qui auraient dû lui servir de chef si il s'était bien comporté. Les leaders. Clarke et Bellamy. Ou comme il aimait les appeler : la Princesse et le Roi. La différence entre ces deux personnes était énorme. Et cette différence se montrait de toutes les façons possibles. Une, cependant les rassemblaient. Si ils étaient tout deux des leaders naturel, Clarke, elle, l'était de sang et Bellamy, lui, s'était et avait été proclamé, par le peuple et finalement par elle. Au départ ça n'avait pas dût être évident pour les deux, mais ça il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'affirmer car il n'était pas là. Par la suite il avait put constater que leur travail ensemble était parfait et même plus. Plus qu'une collaboration c'était devenu une entente. Mais il avait aussi put voir que l'un sans l'autre, il était plus difficile de prendre des décisions. Dans tous les cas, dans tout ce qu'il avait put observer, il avait remarquer une chose : si ils continuaient à collaborer, le monde irait vers ce bonheur que lui, John Murphy, cherchait s'il n'avait pas été aussi psychopathe à une époque. Et d'après ce qu'il avait put voir, princesse deviendrait reine quand les leaders ouvrirons leurs yeux. Et si ils vivaient et restait ensemble après la guerre, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps.

OoOoOoO

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il était dans le phare. Son paradis. Enfin plus vraiment depuis que Clarke Griffin l'avait rejoint. Même si elle lui avait sauvé la vie et son bras en lui soignant son infection ( qu'il avait ralentit à l'aide des premiers soins qu'il connaissait ), depuis qu'elle était là, il régnait une aura de mort et de souffrance dans son lieu paradisiaque. A ce qu'il avait comprit, elle avait voyager quelques mois avant de trouver le phare. Elle se terrait dans un coin et ne lui parlait que pour vérifier son état et pour lui demander si elle pouvait manger tel ou tel chose. Généralement cela ne le dérangeait pas, le silence. Mais dans ce cas là c'était terrible. Elle ressemblait à un zombie, se traînant d'un bout de la battisse à un autre, le regard vide et inexpressif, toujours dans le vague. Est ce que son Roi était dans le même état ? Elle lui avait promis de repartir quand elle serait sûre que lui, serait totalement guéri. Murphy n'était pas un homme bien, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser partir comme ça. Un soir alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, il se leva brutalement, s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Dis moi pourquoi tu es partit du camps. Du début à la fin. Du moment ou je me suis enfui pour la dernière fois au moment où tu es arriver chez moi » lui avait il ordonné. Et elle lui avait raconté.

À la fin du récit, il avait rit. Il avait rit à gorge déployer mais sans joie. Clarke l'avait regarder sans comprendre, la douleur dans les yeux. Il s'arrêta, avec un de ces sourire ironique et moqueur qu'il savait si bien faire aux lèvres. Il s'était doucement penché vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te détruit le plus _Princesse_ ? Que tu es tué autant de gens ? Que tu es sauvé _ton peuple_ aux risques des vies de ceux qui ne te laissaient pas de chance ? Ou bien que tu soit loin des seuls qui peuvent t'aider à avancer ? ».

Il l'avait laisser méditer toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin il l'avait vu sortir se promener avec une légère flamme de vie dans le regard et quand il l'avait revue le soir, elle avait cette flamme de guerrière en elle, de leader, et ils avaient un nouveau problème à régler. Jaha plus fou que jamais était de retour.

OoOoOoO

A deux, ils étaient venu à bout de la menace. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal et avaient dut apprendre à se faire confiance mais ils y étaient arrivé. Jaha était mort comme l'intelligence artificiel et l'île était en cendre. Ils observaient la mer encore couverte des poussières de leur précédente habitation.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » avait demander Murphy à la blonde.

« Je ne veux pas repousser l'échéance plus longtemps John ». Devant le regard interrogateur de ce dernier, elle continua. « Je retourne au camps. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté ce qu'il c'était passé après ton départ et les questions que tu m'as posé ? Elles m'ont fait réfléchir. J'aurais toujours ces morts sur la conscience, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable et je n'ai aucune raison de justifier mes actes. En revanche, j'ai aussi sauvé des vies et je peux continuer comme ça, mais pas en étant seule. Tu l'as dit toi même, ceux qui restent des 100 sont mon peuple quoi qu'en disent ma mère ou Marcus. Puis on avait essayé de m'aider, que ma charge soit moins lourde à porter. J'ai laissé cette personne seule et il faut que je m'excuse. »

Le jeune homme avait bien comprit que ce « on » était Bellamy. Même si dans son récit elle n'avait pas préciser ce geste de la part du Roi. Et bientôt, la princesse le retrouvera.

« Et toi que fais tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Viens avec moi ».

« Ce n'est pas ma place ».

« Maintenant que tu m'as aider et ce dans tous les sens du terme, si. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ta place est avec nous ».

Il se retourna vers elle, choqué. Il marmonna un « t'es folle ».

« De toute façon que veux tu faire d'autre ? ».

Il la regarda, sourit franchement, et partit vers le désert.

« Allons-y, ton peuple nous attend ».

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais si elle était la princesse, lui serait son chevalier et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai retrouvé son Roi. Et après tout c'était grâce à lui que leurs entente avait vu le jour et ce serait grâce à lui qu'ils se retrouverons.

OoOoOoO

Ils étaient devant les grilles, dans la forêt. Clarke c'était arrêté d'un coup. Murphy savait ce qu'elle ressentait et la laissa reprendre ses esprits. Il attendit. 10 secondes, 20, 30, 60, 3 minutes. Il était devenu clément avec elle mais Murphy restait Murphy et il fini par être agacé.

« Tu es chez toi, _Princesse_ ».

Elle réagit au surnom, elle réagissait toujours au surnom. Elle le regarda, l'étincelle de doute se transforma en détermination. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Il décida de rester légèrement derrière elle pour mieux voir les réactions. Les deux gardes de l'entrée la reconnurent et les laissèrent entrer, choqué. Le premier la prix dans les bras et le second partit en courant vers l'Arche. Peu de temps après tous le monde était autour d'eux même s'ils ne s'occupaient que de Clarke. Après plusieurs minutes d'embrassade, elle se figea, Jasper se tenait devant elle.

« Alors c'est vrai, tu es de retour ».

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se détacher lentement de sa mère. Clarke avait raconté à Murphy pour Maya. Ce dernier vit le gosse à lunettes lâcher son air sérieux pour un sourire triste avant de courir vers la blonde.

« Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir mal traiter, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu n'avais pas d'autres choix. »

« Grâce à moi ! » s'exclama l'asiatique. « Non je rigole, en fait c'est... »

« Moi » coupa une voie dans la foule. « Salut Princesse ».

Murphy fit un sourire moqueur en voyant sa nouvelle amie figée. Bellamy s'avança vers elle. Lentement. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il resta quelques seconde devant elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle mit un petit moment avant de refermer ses bras autours du Roi. De la où il était, John Murphy vit une petite larme couler des yeux clos de la blonde et le sourire béat de son ancien ami. Décidément, le Roi était resté le Roi, la Princesse de retour, ne tarderais pas à devenir Reine et le chevalier avait hâte d'assister à leur future règne prodigieux.

 **Je dois avouer qu'au départ je voulais m'en tenir à la première partie pour faire une sorte de Drabble mais j'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter alors j'espère que ça vous a plu. Voila voilà ! Je vous dis merci d'avoir lu et continuez d'embellir mes journées avec vos fiction ^^.**


End file.
